The invention concerns a casting assembly comprising a casting mold enclosing at least two casting cavities for casting a cast part each; the casting mold can be opened in a first release direction and in at least one second release direction different from the first release direction.
Casting assemblies employing a casting mold which is to be opened in a first release direction and in at least one second release direction that is different from the first release direction are known. Such casting molds comprise in particular:                a first base plate which is arranged transverse to the first release direction and on which first mold parts that determine the configuration of the casting cavities are supported,        a second base plate which is arranged on the opposite side of the casting cavities and on which second mold parts that determine the configuration of the casting cavities are supported,        lateral parts arranged between the two base plates, wherein, on a first lateral part, a third mold part that determines the configuration of the first casting cavity is supported and, on a second lateral part, a fourth mold part that determines the configuration of the second casting cavity is supported, and        a fifth mold part which determines the configuration of both casting cavities and which is fastened to the first base plate between the two casting cavities.        
The object of the invention is to improve for a casting assembly, comprising a casting mold that encloses at least two casting cavities for casting a cast part each, the destruction-free release action with the goal of casting even relatively complex casting parts.